Chapter 578
Chapter 578 is called "A Present to the New Age". Summary The chapter starts with Marines running away from the main buildig of Marineford, that starts to collapse. As the top part of the buildig starts to crumble down, everybody; even on the Archpelago, looks in shock and in tears. Every citizen and marine is devistated. As the battlefield too is starting to get uneven, the Blackbeard Pirates get further from each other. Whitebeard Pirates and allies seem angry. Marshall D. Teach asks how he should begin using his new powers, answering himself the same moment, saying he will sink Marineford to it's core. But then, Teach is shocked, being attacked by the Buddha form of Fleet Admiral Sengoku. As a shockwave surrounds the Blackbeard Pirates, Sengoku stomps the shockwave, giving it an implosion. The attack makes the Blackbeard Pirates fly to the ground. Shiryuu and Abalo Pizarro fly further away, and Blackbeard caughs up blood. Blackbeard creates another shockwave, while standing on a cliff. Sengoku punches the shockwave a second time, making the Blackbeard Pirates blast away. Shot and Burgess caugh blood, and they try to stand up. Sengoku looks down, telling himself that as long as they have the base, they can rebuild. He yells Blackbeard off, telling him Marineford is the centre of the world and Sengoku will not let him sink it. Blackbeard gets on Sengoku's nerves, telling him he should protect it. Then, at the coast of Marineford, Admiral Akainu takes revenge on Emporio Ivankov, for attacking him with a Hell Wink. As Ivankov and Inazuma fall to the ground, the dancers shoot the Logia Admiral. Akainu, not being wounded at all, tells Jinbei to hand over Dragon'sson. That moment, Jinbei tries to get to the ocean, jumping towards it. In the air, he realizes everything is ice. On a sarcastic tone, Aokiji sais sorry to the former Shichibukai. Jinbei looks back, seeing Akainu already got on his heels. Akainu jumps after him, punching the fishman to the ice. Although, Jinbei is hardly touched, as the impact goes to Luffy's stomach. The Whitebeard Pirates reply on the punch, screaming Jinbei's name. They encourage him, screaming he should get through. That moment he lands on his back. Akainu too, lands next to him. Jinbei stands up, looking at the still mentally collapsed Luffy. Apologizing that he makes things ever worse, Akainu walks to the two. Akainu tries to tell Jinbei to leave Luffy there, as he has no chance of surviving. Luffy's strawhat falls to the ground. As Akainu approaches the two, he is split in two. As Akainu looks back, Crocodile stands behind, looking angry and attacks him with Sables. Jinbei looks shocked by the saving action of the sandman. Crocodile yells they should get Luffy and Jinbei on a ship. The Impel Down escapees reply. Jinbei is getting told off by Crocodile, telling him that if he wants to protect someone, he has to do it right. Crocodile throws Jinbei and Luffy away, only to fall into Buggy's arms. Buggy's followers again pray him to heaven, yelling he saved Luffy and Jinbei. Then, a molting fist attacks the three flying, to which they barely escape. Akainu, getting himself back together, looks up. Standing before him are the Whitebeard commanders (including Marco and Vista) and Crocodile. As Akainu starts to get even more pissed off seeing that everyone wants to save Luffy, Vista replies that Luffy is the one Ace loved and Whitebeard recognized. Vista tells Akainu they won't let his kid die, and that they will send him to the next era. Marco, being very angry, turns into his Zoan Devil Fruit. Akainu sets off to attack them all. Someone on the Whitebeard fleet yells Blackbeard and Sengoku are fighting, and the commanders and Akainu too. He sais the war isn't coming to an end. Then, all of a sudden, a submarine emerges from the unfrozen water, opening a door and a person yells to bring Luffy to him. Buggy asks angrily why, the other replying that Luffy shouldn't die here. It is shown that Trafalgar Law and his crew are exiting their submarine. Law yells to Buggy he should hand him over, because he's a doctor. Chapter Notes * Sengoku uses his powers again, attacking the Blackbeard Pirates. * Trafalgar Law and his crew make it to Marineford, entering with his ship. * It appears Luffy's signature staw hat was lost after he and Jinbei land on the ice, however this is extremely unlikely, considering the straw hats importance. Characters Site Navigation